PS466
|title_ja=VSドッコラー |title_ro=VS Dokkorer |image=ABW06.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=44 |number=466 |location=Accumula Town |prev_round=Lights, Camera...Action |next_round=Listening to Pokémon }} An Odd Speech or (Japanese: VSドッコラー VS or 演説 Speech) is the 466th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At night in Accumula Town, is watching a playback of the film scene that featured Tep and Gigi as minor characters. At the same time, is setting up a tent. White calls the film director to inform him of her feedback, and after hanging up the Xtransceiver call, tells Black the director's feedback about Tep and Gigi. Black finishes setting up the tent, and sees why they are camping: the BW Agency is losing money and White is trying to cut cost. However Black fails to see why they still need to rent a hotel room for only Tep and Gigi. White explains that Gigi is an actress and deserves to be treated like one. In the middle of White's explanation of Gigi's schedule, Black scoffs that Gigi's precious career is wasting his and Tep's precious time, which causes White to become annoyed. She shows Black two invoices; one detailing the cost of the damaged filming equipment and the other detailing the amount of money Tep earned from the filming session. Black is horrified to see that the filming equipment costs 50 times more than the amount of money Tep earned and questions if he was employed just to clear the debt for her. White says that the filming company cannot sue children for damage claims, but if Black is employed the situation becomes a company to company matter. She did this to show courtesy to the people she works and partners with, which is a code of conduct in the business environment. White softens down and reminds Black that he helped her solve an initial crisis by lending Tep to her. After thanking Black and asking him and Tep to stay with her and Gigi for a while due to the positive feedback they received, White starts talking about her own ambitions in a heartfelt way, which attracts Musha towards her head but Black beckons Musha and Brav back and starts to go into the tent to sleep. Before closing the tent, Black addresses White as "Boss" and says that he will think about the offers given to Tep. White, glad to hear that, places one of the sponsored Xtransceivers by the tent and bids him goodnight. Just then, the ground shakes. Black hears a scream, and peeks out of the tent to see White being chased around by something driving lumber into the ground. Black sees that White has a bag full of Poké Balls, and tells White to take one of them out to battle, but White shakes her head. Black therefore has to call Brav out to pick White off the ground just as the lumber is about to strike her. While Brav takes White to safety, Black has Musha clamp on his head again. White realizes that he's doing the same thing as before, during the incident, and Black explains why he does it. Soon, Black takes Musha off his head, and notices a rectangle of square shapes being carved on the grass. He postulates that the creature chasing White wasn't attacking her, but trying to build something. He spots the creature, which is a , and scolds it for starting construction work without notifying him first. Two accompanied by a group of Timburr then appear in front of Black and White, apologizing for the inconvenience before telling them to leave. Black asks if the two are Trainers of the Timburr, but they ignore that question, and show Black and White a construction permit, insisting that they leave. The next morning, Black and White return to where they had been, and see a big stage built over the grassland. Residents start gathering in front of the stage. Soon, many more medieval knights line up around the stage, some carrying flags, before a green-haired man walks onto the stage. He introduces himself as Ghetsis and delivers a speech to the residents of Accumula. After the speech ends and Ghetsis walks off stage with the knights following him, the gathered residents disperse. Some dismiss his speech entirely as a load of nonsense, but a young boy in tears then asks his mother if it's okay to release his . An older man next to White suddenly drops to his knees, and White wonders what's wrong. The man, who has trained Pokémon for many years, feels a sense of guilt at the thought of holding Pokémon to do things against their will. Just as White tries to comfort him, Black sees another younger man bidding farewell to his . Black and White look around and see many others doing the same thing: releasing their Pokémon. Major events * and meet Team Plasma and Ghetsis. Debuts * s * Ghetsis Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * * * * Characters Humans * * * Ghetsis * s * Citizens * Actor * Actress Pokémon * (Brav; 's) * (Musha; 's) * (Tep; 's) * (Gigi; 's) * ( s'; multiple) * ( 's) * ( 's; released) * ( 's) * ( 's; released) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's; released) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |de=VS. - Propaganda |it=VS Timburr - |ko= |pt_br=VS Timburr - |es_la=VS. Timburr |es_eu= |vi = VS Dokkora - Diễn thuyết }} de:Kapitel 466 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS466 fr:Chapitre 466 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS466